


Prove It

by SometimesIUpdateThis



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Shameless Smut, Simmons is kinda dominant?, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesIUpdateThis/pseuds/SometimesIUpdateThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons gets annoyed with all the virgin jokes and surprises Grif in the best way possible.  ಥ⌣ಥ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

            “Spoken like a true virgin.”

            That had been the third joke at Simmons expense about his supposed virginity today and he’d lost track of how many total Grif had made over the course of the week.  That was it, he couldn’t take it anymore.

            “Why are you so goddamn obsessed with my ‘virginity?!’  More importantly, why do you keep assuming I’ve never slept with somebody?”

            Grif’s mouth snapped shut with an audible click clearly not expecting to hit a nerve.  He always joked like this and Simmons had never said anything about it before, he was caught way off guard.  “Uhhh…”

            “No, really Grif, please do explain.  Why do you care so much?  Because I can’t see any reason why my _teammate_ of all people should be so invested in my. fucking. SEX LIFE.”

            The Hawaiian man’s eyes were large and his mind was blank as he observed Simmons throw his helmet down in frustration.  He didn’t have an answer and honestly, it was kind of intimidating to think of one with Simmons stomping ever closer, punctuating his last few words with heavy footsteps until he was towering over Grif.  Simmons was a good bit taller and he was looming over him ominously.  Grif had been retreating as Simmons had been advancing but he felt his back hit the kitchen wall and that was it, he was going to die here.  The maroon soldier lowered himself until his green eyes were level with Grif’s own grey ones, his hands placed on either side of the orange soldier’s head.

            “You wanna see how inexperienced I am?  Is that what you want?  Is that what you think of when you’re alone in the shower?  Do you get off thinking about showing me the ropes or some shit because I can’t think of any other scenario why it would matter this goddamn much.”

            His breathing was ragged and his chest was heaving, a rush of anger and excitement coursing through him.  He inched closer until their noses were brushing.

            “Well sorry to disappoint, _Dex_ , I’m not.  I’m not a virginal little princess waiting for you to make me swoon.”

            “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

            That was all the provoking the Dutch-Irish man needed.  He surged forward and roughly captured Grif’s lips with his own.  The kiss was stubborn and aggressive, neither of them wanting to concede to the other.  One of Simmons’s hands dropped from the wall to cup Grif’s cheek as they parted lips, tongues intermingling.  Not to be outdone, Grif tugged on Simmons’ lower lip, biting it when he could.  He was certain he heard a brief groan and smirked into the kiss totally not expecting the maroon soldier to retaliate by sliding his other hand down to his crotch, grabbing firmly.  Grif’s breath hitched and Simmons’ pulled apart with one last kiss placed on his lips, the orange soldier following along briefly trying to regain contact.

            He kissed along Grif’s jaw while his hand started to pull off the black undersuit.  The darker man’s scruff was tickling against his skin but he wouldn’t be deterred.  He’d only been with a few people, very few men and never the one to initiate anything but hell if he was going to let the Hawaiian native in on that – he had a point to prove.  Finally able to get the black skintight pants around Grif’s ankles he brushed his fingers over the boxer briefs, teasing and trying to draw it out for Grif as much as possible.  He wanted to hear Grif in disarray, to witness that ever cocky and blithe tone turn into whimpers and moans under him.  Simmons knew that the bruises he was leaving around Grif’s collarbones were going to be covered up in armor for most of the time but he wanted Grif to look in the mirror and be reminded of this moment every time he saw them until they faded into nothingness.

            Simmons slunk down effortlessly until he was on his knees in front of Grif’s growing erection.  He leaned forward and kissed the fabric of Grif’s undergarments, warm breath blossoming out and causing the dark haired man to clench at Simmons’ shoulder as he let out a quiet moan.  He felt Simmons trail his nose upwards against the length of his seam, warm breath ghosting along until his teeth were scraping against skin in an effort to take his briefs off.  Simmons’ eyes locked with Grif’s, the green clouded with determination and Grif would be lying if he said all of this wasn’t incredibly hot.  The maroon soldier’s eyes never left Grif’s as he pulled downwards, his teeth clenching the material firmly and chin grazing against skin.  Finally his boxer briefs were joining the pile of clothing pooling around his feet but before he even had time to step out of them, there was Simmons’ mouth placing open-mouthed kisses against his barely there hip bones and his hands holding the orange soldier’s waist down.

            Grif wanted to shut his eyes and throw his head back but he was hypnotized by Simmons’ take charge attitude.  He was mesmerized by the way Simmons’ tongue flicked against the head of his dick and the way his lips conformed around him.  He was fascinated by the way Simmons’ pulled away and replaced where his mouth had been with a shining, silver hand as he almost seemed to tenderly kiss Grif’s thighs.

            While his one hand continued to work Grif, the other was pushing up the standard issue black shirt so he could place sloppy kisses along the slight layer of chub gracing the other’s physique.  The orange soldier’s body wasn’t anywhere near as overweight as everyone painted it out to be.  It was more like he had muscle mass but that it wasn’t as defined as Simmons’ own torso, he wasn’t as lean as him anyways.  Grif was chubby but he was also nevertheless in the military so he was still pretty damn fit, he just didn’t look it.  Simmons hadn’t intended on musing over Grif’s build but he also hadn’t foreseen his day going like this either so he might as well enjoy this while it lasted.  He didn’t think Grif’d actually comply but now that they were engaging, they both did seem pretty into it…

            Focusing on the task at hand, he returned his mouth to Grif’s tightening erection, sure the other man was getting close.  His suspicions were confirmed when one of Grif’s hands snaked their way into his well-coifed red hair, forcing him take in more of the Hawaiian man’s length.  Simmons’ eyes flicked up to glare him down as he assuaged his tongue against the underside of Grif’s dick eliciting a surprised gasp from the other man.  If Simmons’ mouth wasn’t so occupied he’d have a full-blown smirk playing across his lips right now.  The orange soldier eased his grip on the cyborg’s hair as he felt the arm holding him in place tighten its clutch.  Simmons’ mouth was working magic on him as he hastened his speed.  His lips firmed around Grif’s cock as he felt a shiver run through him, a warmth filling his mouth.  Grif let out a bedraggled and shaky “fuck” under his breath as he watched Simmons pull away, peer up at him from under his eyelashes and swallow.

            The brown-haired man went slack against the wall acutely aware of Simmons’ unwavering eye contact as they were both standing again.  He leaned in close once more, kissing Grif not entirely forcefully but not passionately either; somewhere in between.  He wanted Grif to get a taste of himself, it was sweeter than he expected (probably due to his offending Oreo diet).  They stood there kissing lazily, lounging in the quiet afterglow waiting for their breathing to return to normal.

            “What. do. you. think. now?”  Simmons asked in between kisses, running his fingers through dark hair until pale fingers were tugging the orange soldier’s chin up.

            With a slight fondness, Grif rolled his eyes even though he was unwilling to break apart himself.  “I think I need to get my pants back on.”  What he was really thinking was somewhere along the lines of _goddamn_ and ‘I need to taunt Simmons more.’

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Normally I like to wax poetic about these two but I mean… I don’t think anyone’s ever upset that there’s more porn of them either. Plus, I’m always up for angry, rough sex and a more dominant Simmons, yaaassss. As always, thank you for showing some love! :)


End file.
